Life of Zeref with his Pillars
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Zeref as a child, his first time his magic had gone out of control and soon killed his own parents and villagers. That is when he had met the Dragon Priestess that became his mother figure. As life goes, he will meet more people that soon will change his way of life. What will happen? The future which will appear his friends as his pillars of protection against the world
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of the quiet forest, there is someone resting under the shadowed tree. A woman that has black hair with red hair color on the top like in a shape of the head band, wearing normal spaghetti strap and open long front open skirt but also wearing short which were all color light blue. She wears flat sandals on her foot and her skin was flawless. Beside her was a long like staff but the staff is form from the skin of the dragon. On her forehead, she wears a tiara that on the center has an image of a rounding dragon.

She seems relax, as she fills the wind blowing her soft hair and soon, she had felt a presence. It's not a normal presence but a dreadful presence. She took her staff with her right hand and slowly stands up. She slowly feels the presence again, to know where it was coming from. As she detects the place which is miles away from her location, she had said out loud on her thoughts.

"_A presence of Dark magic… sigh, human cause too much pain_"

She quickly cast a magic under neat and began to fly slowly then head to the location.

As she landed, she had noticed a small village, where they secretly live due this time, is the reign of the Dragons. If they'll be noticed, there are chances of them becoming their food. Survival is something very important if any of them want to live. Usually, human villages have few noises, indicating they are alive but silence when danger came. There are no presence of any dragons around so there should be noise of humans can be heard but, she can hear a different sound. A sound of someone crying, and it was a sound of a child, maybe around four or five years old.

She walked heading to the village. Usually she doesn't go to any human villages or even care what happened to them but this time is different. The amount of Dark Magic is large that can danger human kind, and also dragons so she need to investigate. As she enter the village which is the house is made of bamboo and straws, she see no sign of humans around. Too quiet, except the crying child. There are no signs that they are been under attack or attacked by a beast, she quickly head to the crying sound. Somehow she feels she needs to know what happened here.

As she walked, she finally found the crying child. The child was in curl as he cries, she only noticed that he wears brownish T-shirt and long pants and has a black hair. What shocking are all the villagers were also dead, they were all on the ground, and lifeless eyes can be seen to them. No sign of blood of being killed. She checks the one nearest to her and felt no heart beat, indicating its dead. She can guess that to all of them, except the child. She slowly stands up and walks to the child but stop as she had seen dark aura coming out from the child.

The child continues to cry, his cries of pain and regret. It seems the presence she had felt was came from the child. She needs to be careful from him, she can tell, his magic is out of his control. It also explains why the villagers died. 'Looks like they have done something foolish that made his magic out of control' she thought on herself. She stare the crying boy again surrounded by his dark aura. She slowly walked closer.

As the boy felt someone getting closer to him, he cried even more saying, " *sob* *sob* Don't COME! *sob* Don't Come… Or… You'll Die."

She didn't listen but continue to walk slowly. He cried even more and shouts as he cries, "DON'T COME NEAR TO ME!"

His dark magic began in rampage as its spreading around. She quickly raised her staff and began to glow as it made a barrier around her. The pressure is strong, for a child to have such strong magic is unbelievable. It seems it won't stop for a while and she can still see the crying pain even more, chanting the same word over and over again.

"Stop! No, I-I don't want to kill, no no NO!"

She needs to do something, she need to calm him down. His magic was out of control due to his panic and less experience in using magic. She quickly slash away her staff, giving her a little time to give a path to the boy and run heading to the boy and hug him.

"Calm down child, calm down, no one will die, no one will hurt, calm down" as she said that, times up, the magic effective her, this made the boy widen in tears as she saw him being pressure away but surprised, she was smiling telling him it will be alright. He continues to stare at her and slowly, the magic is calming down until it totally disappeared.

She pats his head giving her assurance. "See? No one will die"

She continues to pat his head, still giving him assurance. As he stares her, she has blue eyes, like a sapphire. He unconsciously hugs her and cried as much as he could. She can only describe three things, pain, regret and comfort. She slowly hugs the child, to keep her company. Deep in her mind, she has no idea what to do except let the boy cry and give him company. This is her first time encountering a human child, for her is such a pain.

Sunset came, they were still in the same position, but gave space on each other. They were staring the dead bodies, for her is nothing but for the kid is guilt can be seen in his eyes. Silence was still around until she broke it.

"Tell me, what this trash did to you that made you lose control to your magic?" she directly asked, still staring the dead bodies. He burred his face to his knees and answered. "They… told me I'm… an unwanted child… a… a monster."

That word shadowed her eyes. She was angry, she truly hates humans. He continue, "My p-pa-parents wanted to… kill me… and I… ngh… I a-a" "accidently killed them." She finishes it. He hates to admit it but nod. She gave a deep sigh.

"Humans are selfish, and also an idiot." She said as he looks up slowly and looked at her again. She was calm, not affected on what he just said and did.

"They are always like that. They prefer someone same as them, but as they want that, some will want to be unique and some will like to become stronger, once they did they will see them some monster, fearful or what so ever." She looked at her direct to his eyes. "Those who were born weak became strong, that's a normal nature of human beings. But what about those who were born strong? Some were thankful they were, to abuse, to fill high and so forth. But what about those who don't wish to be one? They just wanted to live normal like any others. That right now is your position kid."

With that being said, he nods as he agrees to it. He didn't wish to have this kind of power. He just wish to live happily with his family, gain friends and live in normal life, quietly on this village but now will never happen. He remembers the day they found out about his dreadful magic, his parents despise him, the villagers wanted to kill him, everyone betrayed him.

She look back on the bodies and stand up, his eyes gave follow to her eyes. She looks again on the child. "Let me tell you one thing kid. Never despise your magic."

His eyes widen, why? "Magic is mysterious yet could be a wonderful or dangerous. Right now your magic is dangerous but it was because you still don't know how to use that magic, especially control it. If you want to never repeat such thing again then maybe I could help you kid." She answered, as she able to read what he asked on his mind.

"c-ca-can you do that?" the kid asked in hesitate, can't believe someone is here, trying to help him. She nod and gave a small but gentle smile, she seems not used to it. "Yeah, although I have little knowledge about dark magic but actually you are a rare child. To wield such strong magic for such young age, you are born special." She looked and narrowed her eyes at the dead bodies with hidden anger to them, "beside, you may not like what I will said but I believe they serve to die. If you didn't do such thing, I may have killed them myself."

"Eh?" confuse to that word but didn't matter. She went in front of him and offer her right hand as her left hand is holding her staff. "Do you want to come with me?" she offered. This gave hope to the boys eyes. Slowly but surely, he took her hands as he accepted it.

"Your name?" she asked. "Z-Zeref" he answered. She gave another smile. "Zeref, what a nice name."

She pulls him up to make him stand to his own two feet.

"I'm Yua, the Dragon Priestess. A half human and dragon, please to meet you Zeref." She introduced herself. She let go his hands and turn around.

"Follow me Zeref, I'll prove to you that this trash words about you were wrong. Never forget this phrase Zeref, 'Humans are Selfish, they will never be content on what they see, hear or sense. They were also a fool to think themselves high more than anyone. That's why they are insects.' Those are my point of view about humans. What about you? Tell me your answer once you can live on your own."

He absorbs every word to his mind and heart. She somehow understands him. He doesn't know why but decide to leave it be for now. She began to walk away, leading the way. He follows her, without any hesitation or thought in mind.

When they left the village, she burn down the village with her magic by her staff. He just stared as he sees the burning village and smell of the burning bodies. The sky is getting darker. They didn't watch longer and both turn around and left.

Zeref silently 'good bye' the village on where he was born, where he was raised and where he had killed them. He left trying to find the hope of life in the future.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

2 years later, they both live on their small house very far from anyone but near on one of the dragon's territory. It was the territory of the Dark Dragon, Illnad. He is one of Yua's… close friends and only dragon that could help her teach her student about dark magic. To be precise, even he was surprise on the boy's capability. Much stronger than his and much possibilities than his, truly a rare child was born on this mysterious world.

Right now, Zeref somehow able to his magic on his control, but he can't hide that there are times he loss controls. For Yua, she thinks the only way the boy can fully control his magic without being out of control was for him to become an adult. His body is not enough, he has to wait to grow up to fully able to contain his magic on his body. So for now, until he's a child, she will help him getting out of control by absorbing every dark magic he release to his body. For dragons, like she is eating it. At first was difficult but able to get used to it.

She keeps watching over Zeref, as he train, take a break, play alone and even sleep. For Zeref, she became like his mother. She at first was bit cold and strict but as time pass, she's changing and became caring, mother figure and most of all, smiles for him. He was truly happy, somehow, he don't regret living even after what he did. Zeref was also thought how to read, survive and hunt. It was hard for him at first but still able to learn it. He was a fast learner and the most thing he notice to his mother figure or he call to her right now, 'Sensei' that she always read. He doesn't know where she got those books but when there are things that are worth fit to learn, she teach him.

Soon on his birthday which is today, he is now 7 years old. Only Yua and Illnada were there for him, even so, he was happy. Yua able to cook many from her hunt alone and the taste was really good that they able to finish them all, even the amount of food she had cooked were enough for thirty people. Maybe because they have a Dragon visitor made it possible. Soon, Yua gave her gift to Zeref. It was a book but made by her. It was a story book which can give him a pass time and hope he would read it. He really liked it, as he hugs tightly on her as she just smiled. Illnada doesn't have a gift but he told him that whenever he feels lonely or wanted to work on, he will be there for him.

Next day after his birthday, after their long study lesson, he began to read the book that has given to him yesterday. It was a surprised one, about a boy with a magic, train and protects those people he cares. It was a trilled for him, for Yua who was observing her student whose reading, just give a deep sigh and return back to her reading again. After a long read, still not finishing the story, he went directly to his teacher who was getting ready for lunch.

"Sensei" he called.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to become a hero!" he shouted, making Yua stop preparing and slowly looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

Zeref nod,

"It wasn't real though, it was just a creativity of human mind." She explained but it didn't sway his will to it. She just gives a sigh of defeat and look at him eye to eye. "Becoming a hero is different but at the same time a simple one. There's no need to such big things such as sacrificing life, fighting to death and protecting lives, they were just simple heroes at the same time can be idiots."

Zeref got confuse on that part. Yua can see it and answer him, "if you want to protect those people you wanted to protect, if you want to fight for your ideals, if you want to save someone or people you care, sacrificing is a foolish decision, fighting is only an option and protecting means strong desire to do so. The most important that heroes should know, is to survive, to live."

Zeref somehow felt it and repeat her word, "To Live." She just smiled softly and nod. "If you can't survive, those hard works you gain will vanish, and you may have saved those people you swore to protect but you killed their insides, their soul which is beyond repair. You know how it feels right?"

Zeref remember his family and friends that turn around and accidentally killed them. He was in pain, until he met Yua. If Yua died, he doesn't know what to do next or if there will be hope in the future. He nods as he tells her he understood. "Good to know. Well let's not think about that now, your still a child to become a hero you know." She said with amuse voice.

"But I'll be, in the future, someday!" he said with excitement. She was smiling for him, inside she was laughing. She can tell, things will be even more interesting in the future.

But it turns out something different.

The day comes when Zeref was taking a walk in the forest alone. His sensei told him she got business to do as a dragon priestess so she needs to leave for a while but she will be back soon. As soon as she left, he decides to go somewhere to see something to do while she's gone, which end up in the forest. He was jumping around as he walks and that's when he noticed something. A presence and can't extinguish if it as an animal, or it was a human. He quickly hides, ready to use his magic if necessary. He sneak as he get near on the bush where the presence its coming from. He surprises him with a treat of his black magic in hand but stop. It was a teenager boy, black hair and green eyes.

The teen age boy was surprise at his sudden attack, especially the dark thing on his hand. He noticed that it disappeared and looks at the boy again. Zeref was still on guard but broke when they heard a growling noise. It came from the teenager's stomach which became embarrass to it. Zeref seems sense no treat but still need to be careful. That's what his sensei thought him. Unable to live the teenager who is hungry, he soon looks around to find some food until he noticed one.

Soon both of them were eating apples under the apple tree. Zeref keep watch the teen age boy as he eat none stop. He seems really hungry. After they eat, the teenager just fall on the ground and stretch both hands in the air.

"You save me, thanks kid." He said but Zeref didn't reply. He went on the point, "who are you?"

Silence came to them, he soon answer, "I don't know, I still don't have a name. What about you?"

He studied the teenager if he's lying but nothing. Hesitant at first but then replied him. "Zeref"

"Zeref, what a nice name you have. Please to meet you Zeref." He said with a great smile on his face. Somehow that made him sure this boy is not an enemy. "Why are you here? Is there a human village nearby?" Zeref asked.

He sat up and made thinking before answering, "There is no human village here but I'm simply waiting for someone. He said he has some business with so called Dragon Priestess and he told me that priestess doesn't like humans so he wanted me to wait here." Those words made him on guard again. 'What do they want with sensei? I swear, if anything happened to her, they'll pay.' He thought of himself.

He exam the teen age boy who gave a shiver on the boy's body from he's creepy stare. "Wha-what's wrong Zeref? If there something about me?" he asked.

Long silence until he answered, "Who was it that wanted to meet the Dragon Priestess?"

"We-well…" he's hesitating, he can tell, "Sorry but he told me not to say anything about him." bit nervous to that word. It seems he had gone a hell torture. Zeref understand, because his training is also a hell. He always almost die when he done some mistakes. "One final question." The boy looks up on the boy.

"The person with you who wants to meet the Dragon Priestess, is it a human or a dragon?" there's a life treating voice from that question. He became hesitant again but as he looks at the boy's eyes, it's glowing red. It was scary, he can't lie to this. "A Dragon!"

Zeref became calm. 'If it's a dragon then there's nothing to worry… wait? ... What? Why does a dragon want to this boy? Is he a prey? A food? But it doesn't seem like it. If he is, he should have run now but didn't. What's going on?' he thought to himself, puzzling it. Well it makes sense it Yua went away to talk to this dragon, why? He doesn't know.

He looks at the boy again and made up his mind. "Then until he arrives, I'll accompany you." Zeref said with a smile. This widens the boy's eyes and stand up quickly. He is taller than Zeref.

"Wait, it's a DRAGON we're talking about. Should you be frighten and run or ask question about why I'm waiting a dragon?" as he talk, Zeref was just chuckling in his surprise. "Not all dragons are bad and I know that. I have met few dragons already and they were kind."

The boy was amaze. He thought he's the only one who able to talk to the dragons in good terms but there is another one like him. What a crazy world it could be. Somehow they both got along. They played or went on adventure around the forest. They even hunt some deer to fill their stomachs.

It was sunset when they heard a loud clapping sound. It was from a wing of a dragon. The teen age boy quickly went to the dragon's location and Zeref followed, curious what does this dragon looked like. As they arrive, that dragon was not alone, he is with Yua, waiting for the two.

"Sensei!" he called to Yua. Yua looked at him with a gentle smile but change when he saw the teen age boy.

The dragon with her was a white dragon and a large one. His body is almost like a snake figure and has a long mustache. He looks little bit old to say. The teenager was happy for his arrival but change when he heard Zeref called 'sensei'. He was confused at first until he saw another person with him, the woman who holds a dragon staff to her right hand. She seems examining him really careful.

Zeref went to his sensei and she just pats his head as acknowledgement of his presence here. The dragon was bit surprise to it. He always knows that the Dragon Priestess doesn't like humans but seeing her with a human child, completely surprising.

"Does this mean you got soften to humans already, dear priestess?" the dragon amused voice said.

"Only to this boy, he almost has the same experience as I do. Somehow I can't turn back on him." she said.

Zeref was bit surprise, 'almost same experience as her? What does she mean?' to tell the truth, he still doesn't know much about her, especially her past. Every time he asks, she only says to him, '_when the time comes, I'll tell you_.' So he will wait. For now, he won't question it but at the same time, has a bit hint what her past could be.

Yua looked again on the teen age boy then turn to the dragon.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" she asked and hidden the disgust voice on her words.

The dragon nod as a yes, the teenager is confused what's going on. "Winard who is she?" he asked.

The dragon named Winard answered him, "she is the Dragon Priestess, and her name is Yua. Greet her."

He immediately went to his proper stand and bow a bit. "P-ple-please to meet you P-Priestess-san!"

The woman just stares at her and then looked at the dragon.

"I'll tell my answer tomorrow."

With that, she began to walk away. Zeref made a wave of good bye and followed her. He quickly keep up to her and saw her expression, somehow, he see fear and danger. He wanted to ask what or why but decide to leave it be until they got home.

Yua can tell he has many questions, she quickly made him sit on the wooden chair and quickly squash some orange to make orange juice for both of them. She gave one to Zeref and made a sit in front of him. He took a sip of juice then put it down to listen to her.

"You must be wondering what's going on right?" she asked in straight voice. Zeref nod as a response. She studied every inch of movement and emotion he's doing and then proceed first with a question. "Tell me what you have observed from that teenager boy. Don't lie to me, this is a critical matter."

He was bit surprise from it. 'Critical matter? For real?' he thought loudly. If his sensei think that then there's no holding back. He told her everything, every chat, times, everything. Without pausing to every word and no doubt thinking on another second. Yua was listening carefully, not asking question as he tell her. She made sure to absorb every information to her mind.

When he's finished, they took a minute of silence and she talk.

"I see. So, from your point of view, what do you think is he? A good or a bad."

Zeref recall everything and answered.

"A good person… I guess"

Yua became silence once again, this made him nervous, thinking that did he make a wrong answer. But most likely not, she has a very deep in thought, something seems not right.

"If you say that then I won't stop you. For me actually… he'll become the most dangerous human I could ever meet. He might become the worst and powerful than me and to all dragon kinds." She said with a mix of serious and worried voice. "Why?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and talked, but before she could, they have felt the earth shake, like an earthquake. They have felt a strong presence outside and look at their window, and something came out. Big yellow eyes, a dragon's eyes.

"Mind if I join?" the dragon asked.

Yua made a lame expression face upon him and also a lame tone of voice, "you sure know to have a lame entrance Illnad." Not really amused. Zeref was surprise from a sudden coming, a long silence was broke by his laugh, a laugh that still in surprise.

Later, they went outside. Illnad was sitting on the ground and staring at both of them who sat on their sits. Yua continued the conversation.

"I'll tell you the real situation, about this world we are currently in."

"Eh?"

"Right now, it is peaceful right? Too peaceful that we can live without any worries, but you were wrong. Unfortunately, there is a war going on right now."

She said straight tone, without worry, without hesitation. She continued.

"This is a war between dragons. Many damages had already happened and if this continues, the world might destroy but that doesn't really matter to me. The war is located far west. The war has almost spread and only of the luckiest place right now that is still in peace was here, our location. But I know that soon, this place will be getting involved as well and I need you to be ready for it."

"But what were they fighting about? It's very rare for dragons to have a war to one another right?" Zeref asked.

"Yes but this war is about the ideals of both side young Zeref." Illnad answered the question.

"Ideals?" in confused tone.

"Ideals about WE dragons would live with the humans." Illnad said with a serious tone. Zeref was surprised, Yua was disgust.

"Wait, is that even possible!?" he asked in surprised.

"if the dragons want then it's a yes. I don't particularly care about it." She said in no more interest tone subject. But then became serious.

"That's the war is about. The war of ideals for the dragons. The side is 'WE SHOULD LIVE WITH THE HUMANS IN HARMONY' while the other side is 'HUMANS ARE FOOD TO BE EATEN, WE SHOULDN'T LIVE WITH THE WEAKS' part. So the fight those who agree fights on any of those side. Those who don't want to have nothing to do with it usually die in the middle of the war. All in all, everyone is involved and no one can run for it."

"Winard, the dragon that came to Yua was one of the dragons in the war, not just that, he is the leader of the dragons who fight to the ideals to live with the humans." Illnad told him.

He was bit surprised to it, "So the reason he came here is?" he asked. He saw the irritation on his sensei's eyes and told him.

"He wants my permission, to make that child become part of the dragons." Irritation voice can hear to her word.

"Is that even possible?" he asked in confusion. Can humans really turn into a dragon?

Illnad answered him, "Yes, by adopting a human and teach them our magic. It is also called Dragon Slayer Magic. By its name, you will learn the magic of us dragons and it will become more powerful than ours which is also the only way to destroy us dragons as well. It is a magic to kill us dragons."

No wonder she was irritated. If sensei knows about that that then no wonder. She hates humans more than anyone else.

"That bastard, good thing he knows how to ask permission but that of all things just to make an advantage to their stupid war, he will involve the humans which is for starters was that brat. Tch, just what the heck did he see to make his heart soften to those humans? True, there are humans that are kind, even to dragons but to make such length as this? You got to be kidding me." Irritation it sounds, yes, she's complaining.

"But Yua, don't get me wrong but should you agree to his ideals? Of all living, you are special. You are the only existence who have born haft human and halt dragon, your existence symbolize his ideals. You are the proof that living with the humans is possible." Illnad said with a soft voice, although he already knows in his mind what she will reply to that.

"I don't care such thing. Humans had forsaken my existence, they keep calling me a monster. I was born different but it doesn't mean I have no heart and emotions for me not to be hurt. That's why I hate them. Small difference became a big matter to them, why huh? My existence symbolizes the living of both human and dragons? Don't make me laugh Illnad."

Her eyes darken, creepy enough to say completely ready to murder the whole world. "If none of this world had accepted me, then I might as well leave this world. I'll destroy this world, destroy everything, until I can make a place where I belong. Thinking about such suicide is a word of a weak, I will stay strong and make a world where I could be belong, even it means I have to kill all dragons and humans alike, I will."

Silence came upon them. To tell the truth, he was surprised, Zeref never thought in this conversation, he found something about her. She was not accepted, that's why she hates humans, that's why she understood him.

Like himself, he was born with a strong dark magic which his own village called him a monster and ready to kill. He wanted to be acknowledged but in the end, it failed. For her, she never thinks about being accepted, all she want was to live but there is the interference. The humans, yes, they keep mocking her, like telling her to disappear. He became angry on the inside. Why? Why can't they understand one another?

He grips his hand, frustrated. Surprisingly, warm arms hug him. It was Yua, she was smiling, making him calm down. He didn't know, his magic was beginning to release from him, beginning to spread. He got out of control, thankfully she was there, for him.

"No need to be angry for my sake Zeref, no need. I may not have been accepted by humans but some dragons had accepted me. I was happy some still did, that's why I made up my mind to live normal once again, like humans and dragons. I no longer care what they say to me. But you know, I became even happier, that a human accepted me, and that is you. That's why I promised myself Zeref," She looked at him, eye to eye, with a determination in her eyes. "I will help you, teach you and protect you Zeref, until the time comes you can live on your own, survive on your own and protect on your own. Find a reason to live Zeref, you'll need it. Right now, that reason is enough for now."

Zeref was touched. Protect him? It should be another way around. He'll become a hero that will change the mind of people, he had finally decided. In the future, he'll make his sensei proud of him, he promised to himself. He smiled and nod. She returns it with a smile and return back to her sit.

"Now where did we left?" she asked, like nothing happened. "About that teen ager boy that Winard introduced to you?" Illnad answered. To tell the truth, he got bit scared by her intention. Some will say she is out of her mind but wasn't, he knows her skill. She had achieved both dragon and human magic. It will be hard even ten dragons working together to defeat her.

It changed when she comfort Zeref, the warm she gave was overwhelming. Now he wonders what part of it she was a monster. She became one when she was angered but her soft side was too much that everyone may love her. The only problem is she never shows it to anyone, except those she acknowledged. He is happy he became one of them.

"I see… That kid, I don't like him a bit." She said, in a worried tone.

"What's the problem to him sensei?"

"That kid… he was actually a son the human's big village, not, let's say a big community of humans. Not ordinary citizen but the son of the leader of that community. If Winard wanted to involved the humans to this war, that community is the best choice to make it come true." She said with a serious tone. Both listening became serious.

"So if he succeeds, he can make few of those people become a dragon slayer. Right now that part is... ..." Illnad said, Yua end it. "Part of taboo."

That's right, in this generation, Dragon Slayer is forbidden, and teaching it to a wrong human can endanger the lives of many. In this age, only few humans can use magic. Most were all dragons living can use magic. Humans who doesn't possess magic can learn magic but from a dragon? It's a different story.

"To do such thing, the human needs an acknowledgement to the dragon priestess. Right now, I don't know, can I trust that human? Somehow, when I see him, I feel something bad will happen that I will never like."

"What kind of bad things Yua? As a priestess, you can see some part of the future, right?" Illnad became wary. Yua knows every best option but right now was bit of a blurred one.

"Like he will be the reason the end of the dragon civilization." Now that surprised Illnad even more. True, they know that soon their civilization might end. Were after all don't grow in numbers than humans so they it but refuse to believe on it.

"Se-Sensei… wha-what do you plan to do then?" Zeref asked in hesitation. Somehow, he doesn't know what will happen. They all stayed quiet, waiting for her response.

"… Honestly… I don't know myself either."

Next day arrive, they have met with both Winard was waiting on the forest with the teenager boy. As they wait, he trains the boy to fight and for now. Soon they arrived. Both Yua and Zeref arrived. They boy stopped training and smiled as he saw Zeref. He waves with great smile and Zeref just return it with a smile. He looked at Yua who was still no emotion showing to any of them. Both went to them.

"I'm glad you came, Dragon Priestess." Winard said with a glad expression and tone. Yua just nod to his greetings.

"Have you decided my proposal?" he asked. Yua narrowed her eyes to the boy who shiver in nervousness. She looked up to the dragon.

"I don't think so. Throw that human away and return him to where he came from. You of all dragons should know, there's no way I'll let a human be on our kind. Leave now Winard." She said with serious tone and no hesitation. Winard's eyes widen in shock, the teen just shocked in devastation. Zeref was bit sad for them.

"Is there a way to change your mind?" Winard tried to persuade her but shook her head, telling him 'no'.

"Why!?" he growled in almost rage but restrain himself. "Why won't you accept? We need them Priestess."

"Then fight them on your own. Involving humans was your intention then do it but I will never approve letting a human learn the dragon magic. He can endanger our lives, the civilization of dragons. As a priest, I can never let that happen." She said it directly to her point. He wanted to protest but was cut off by the teen ager.

"What should I do to make you accept me?"

The teenager was serious.

"To be precise, nothing. Go home, take everything back, including your name and live, if you want to fight then go ahead. Just die." She said coldly. The teenager just release a 'tch', ha have worked hard,he doesn't want to waste it.

"But you yourself is a haft human and dragon, you should know the point of our ideals, why?" Winard questioned, still can't believe on the answer she had gave to them.

"Even I'm a hybrid it doesn't mean I would like it. If this war continue and need my involvement, I'm telling you now, I'll side to the dragons who 'DOESN'T LIKE TO LIVE PEACEFUL WITH THE HUMANS'. My hatred can never extinguish Winard. Leave." She said with high tone.

From the looks of things, Winard can no longer persuade her. She even said she will never side with them, why? He doesn't know.

"FIGHT ME!" the teenager shouted. He got their attention. She just narrowed her eyes to him.

"Fight you? Do you think an insect like you can fight me farely?" she said, provoking him at the same time, threatening him. Zeref shiver to that, at the same time he thinks the boy is crazy. Even he right now has no match to her. But him? Who knows.

"Of course I am, now FIGHT ME! If I win, you will acknowledge me." He said with firm and guts. Winard tried to stop him but stop when he saw her chuckled evilly. "Fine, don't regret a single thing, human."

They all went to the side, except to the two. Yua throw her staff and Zeref caught it. It seems Yua wanted to fight fare, which is hand-to-hand combat. The teen ready his stance, Yua was just standing, observing him.

Winard was worried for the boy, "I should have told him not to be careless in front of the priestess but… can she even fight?"

"She is, and very strong one." Zeref answered his question.

Winard looked at the boy.

"Who are you? This is really rare for a priestess to be someone such as humans?" Winard asked.

"Just her student sir." He replied with a small smile.

Little they know, their battle began.

The fight was not intense but there is pity. The teen keep on attacking again and again, Yua didn't mind but she had never move from her position ever seen the fight began. She only used her right hand to stop or push him and use her left leg as her offensive. He was quickly beat up as he continues to fall down. Winard wanted him to stop but he can see to his eyes that he will never give up and continue to attack.

For her, his attack was useless and reckless. 'Does he train with him? He likes a kid running around playing.' She thought to herself. She was actually disappointed. She yawned as she was attacked but only sat down to avoid his air kick or some sort. She stands up and turns around slowly. The air changed, she became even more evil as she glares at him. Everyone shiver, fearing what will happen to him.

"Is this all you got human? You got to be kidding me, right?" she said dangerously.

He hesitates, at the same time, shaking in fear… but, he got enough courage and run forward heading to him. He will give another punch but was stopped by her one index finger on her right hand. Winard was surprised, Zeref just continue to watch.

'It's over' Zeref thought and it did.

With a force she gather on her index finger, it gave a strong force that throw him on the ground, hard that it became like explosion. As the smokes out, they saw him, still conscious but can no longer stand up. The ground was also destroyed completely. Winard tried to go to the teen but Yua gave a sharp glare that made him stop. Yua looked at the teen and walked heading to him.

"You are a foolish kid indeed. Do you really think you have a chance against me?" she said as she walked. Also she is serious, really dangerous if anyone provoke her now.

The boy tried to stand but can't, even so still keep trying at the same time, answer her. "I-I want… to become s-stronger… stronger like… Winard… I-I want to h-help him…. I WANT TO LEARN TO HIM!" he shouted that word.

She stopped walking and asked, "Why?"

"Because he is… t-the only one… who t-truly understand m-me… unlike any other… he is the only one… that's why… I… I want to help him… I… I want to be acknowledged by everyone!" he said with determination and firm.

Zeref was surprised to it. 'What past did he experience? Is it same as us… or different' he thought.

Yua almost has the same thought as Zeref but bit different.

'He is different but same situation as Zeref' she thought.

She looked at him carefully, even in his bloody body, he still able to stand up, but not straight, just one pinch and he is fall again. He is no longer able to fight but still forcing himself.

"… You are a fool, you know that?" she said but somehow became soften for a bit. She turns around and walked away from him. When she got near to both Winard and Zeref, Zeref gave back her staff and she took it and smiled as thanks and looked at Winard in serious matter.

"I will let you teach him and became a dragon slayer." She said.

Winard was surprised and so is the teen.

She turns around and looked at him. "Finding acknowledgement huh, I don't know why but not like I care. I will test you kid, oh I should give you a name, it is the reason you have no name right?"

She thinks for a bit and said,

"**Acnologia**"

The teen heard it clearly and repeat the new name. "Acnologia"

"From a mix and scramble words of 'acknowledgement' and fitting dragon name I guess." She looked back at Winard. "I will only let him and only him Winard. Stay here for 3 month and may go. Train here is you want. That's my condition. If you ever break, you know the consequence." A word of threatened voice can be heard from her voice.

Even so he was happy and thanked her.

She quickly went away and silently told Zeref to treat that kid for a bit before going home.

Zeref was happy and went to his first friend to say now named Acnologia and treat him. he even congratulate him and was happy for him. Winard was there, watching both of them, happy for his now adopted son, Acnologia.

From afar on where she is, she was bit move from his determination but in the end, the bad filling still hasn't left. She only hope whatever it is, it will go smoothly and can be solve like any other.

_Soon, she will realize she was wrong_

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three month of stay of both Winard and the teen that has been named as Acnologia, they both had left. In whole three months, Zeref and Acnologia had become close friends and soon became like brothers. Zeref is younger than him so he calls him 'Niisan' every time he meets him. Both were happy as they spend time together, for Winard, it's like there is no war happening at all.

For Yua who was watching every time he went to see him was still full of worried and uneasiness. She made sure to keep an eye on the teen and even told Zeref to be careful. All their conversation and activities must be told to her. She know it's like she's interfering their friendship on the back but she need to make sure nothing will happen, especially to Zeref.

Now this time they both had left, leaving both Zeref and Yua. They both stayed together until an urgent came to Yua. He doesn't know what kind of urgent it is because she told him there's nothing to worry about. He noticed to her that this urgent would be a long one, as she asked Illnad to look after him while she's gone.

"Are you really living Sensei?" he asked really sad to her. She can tell she is sad for leaving him.

"I know but please bear with it, remember Zeref, while I'm gone it doesn't mean you will leave your training behind. I had asked Illnad to continue train you in my place. I don't care how or what he'll do but if it will help you control your magic then that's good enough." She said with serious tone. "be sure to listen to everything he will tell you ok?"

"When will you coming back Sensei?"

"I don't know but more than a month, I'm sure to that date. Will you behave for me?"

He hesitate at first, he doesn't like her to go. For some reason, he is like a small child that afraid to be let go by his mother. He still admit, he didn't like it, whatever that urgent is he wants her to have nothing to do with it but if she is in hurry and has to go now.

Yua waited for the response of the child. She also hates it but has no choice, on her mind, whatever urgent it is, she will finish it as soon as possible to return back on this boy's side. She became soft and before she hated it, but now changed. She admits to herself which is for her is funny but she just wishes these days won't move forward. She can still feel the uneasiness that will soon happen to the future that she will certainly not like so she is worried for him.

Zeref finally nod, as soon as he did, tears came out to his both eyes none stop. She smiled softly and hugs him, telling him she will not disappear and surely coming back as soon as she can. She will be, he believes in her, to his sensei. She broke the hug and wipes his tears. Illnad came and she stands up, looking at him.

"Take care of him Illnad, I'm counting on you."

"I will Yua, although there's something I'd like to ask you. If you don't mind I will teach him _that _while you're gone. Is that ok?"

Yua was bit surprised but nod, telling him that she had given her permission to do so. She looked back to Zeref who was still crying.

"I'm off Zeref, be a good boy okay?" she said in a gentle and in mother voice.

As he cries, he forced himself to smile for her, "Take care."

She gave a smile and kissed his forehead and turn around and leave, for a moment, she disappeared like a wind. Illnad went to the boy.

"Let's go Zeref." Illnad said with a soft voice. He quickly wipes his tears and went a ride to the dragon's head and both flew away, taking Zeref to his home.

As days past, he continues his training under Illnad's instruction. He even teach him some of his spell that can also be called that he is teaching him Dark Dragon Slaying Magic. He was given permission so it's ok. For some reason he felt that this boy has to learn some dragon slaying magic so he followed his institution.

Unexpected day came, for one month and fifteen days, he was visited by Acnologia. Somehow, many changed him but Zeref didn't notice those changes at all, all he can think about was seeing his 'Niisan' once again for long time. Illnad on the other hand was worried for that teenager. There's a deadly aura and he can sense the strong magic he possessed. Yes, he had already killed many dragons already.

"Well it's been a long time, so Zeref, mind showing me around the forest again? I kinda miss it" he said with a smile, but something hidden on the inside. Zeref who was truly happy still didn't notice and both went to the forest, of course, without telling Illnad about it.

Soon Illnad noticed the disappearance of the two and decided to fly around, looking for them. As he searched, he was blocked by two rock and light blue dragon.

"What do you want?" Illnad growled to the two. Something was not right, he need to find Zeref and fast.

"Sorry to tell you Illnad but we won't let you." The earth dragon said and both attacked Illnad, leaving no choice but to fight them and find Zeref as soon as possible.

Somewhere, Acnologia was already riding on one of their allied dragon, taking the unconscious Zeref by his side.

"You will help me for my victory Zeref, your magic is really strong. Give me your magic and serve me like a little brother should do Zeref." He said in whisper as he pat his head that is still sleeping. In Acnologia's eyes, there's a strong greed of power and nothing other than that. He became someone else.

Three weeks past after he was abducted by Acnologia, Yua return from his urgent thing. She was happy that she could finally meet the boy. She hates to admit it again to herself but somehow she feels bit excitement to her heart. He came like a son to her after all. As she's getting near to Illnad's nest or cave, she had sense something. Something was not right.

She hurried as she run quickly and surprised the damage happened around the area. She quickly investigates and found out a battle happened here. Her uneasiness became even larger and didn't waste time as she run heading to his home. As she arrived, her eyes widen, Illnad was injured, way injured but thankfully someone is healing him now.

"Grandeeney!" she shouted on the dragon healer. She was focusing on helping Illnad that she didn't able to sense her. As she looked at the entrance, gladness and worry showed to the dragon's face.

"Yua please I need your help, I alone is not enough!" Grandeeney said with worried and pleading tone. She quickly went to them and checked him. He was unconscious but there's no change that his life is in danger. She quickly helped her, with her power as a dragon, a water dragon to be precise. With the water, she covered his body with a water coat and concentrate as she began healing him as well. She is now completely worried for Zeref. She can't sense Zeref around so she knows he is somewhere and trouble. She need to find the answer of what happened first so right now, she need to focus on healing him and make him talk.

At the Human's large communities place which, let's call it 'the Capital', humans were busy to their war against to the dragons. With their allied dragons, they are preparing even more. Zeref was there, beside Acnologia who became the leader of the Capital. Somehow, he was forced to use his magic to kill and aid Acnologia to his power needs and he hated it, he became feared to his 'Niisan' and telling himself, 'This is not the person I adored, who is he?'

Acnologia truly changed. He became ruthless, merciless and greedy in power. He had heard that Winard died in the hand of the enemy dragons, that's why he had changed. He understand lose but this is the changes he had never expected will happened to him. He fears him now, chanting to himself of wanting to go home but every time he did, he threatened him and hurt him. He can use his magic upon him but controlled himself. He doesn't want to kill anybody, especially his 'Niisan', his figure brother. He doesn't know what to do now. Just always hope he will be back on the way he was or go home and wait for his Sensei again.

Two days after her arrival, at the capital. High ranking people are around Acnologia with Zeref as they walked on the hallway discussing about their strategy. Acnologia keep listening and then looked at Zeref, still not wanting to get near to him. He stopped and so are the others from walking and talking. Acnologia went to Zeref and Zeref looked at him with fear but keep himself firm to hide it.

"No matter what you do, you will use your magic Zeref, remember, this war is part of our lives. Dragons who believe on us and all of us humans must fight. You too are a human so never try to defy such orders. Do you understand me Zeref?" he said with evil glare. He still keeps himself strong, until,

"Foolish human indeed."

As the voice said those words, explosion happened the so called castle. The buildings were crumbling and the higher ups were even shaking in fear until they all fall. The building collapses, leaving no one alive for sure but one survived, that was Acnologia. He looked closely who did such thing, the dragons that are near were in alert and the human soldiers were gathering around the area.

As the smokes goes out, the figure of a person was appearing. That person was holding Zeref in her right hand and on the left hand was holding the dragon staff. Strong wind came to fully show her appearance, it was Yua, anger was emitting to her face.

Acnologia smirked, as he had finally met her again, "It's been a while Dragon Priestess."

Glare of anger was still there, not happy. Zeref was surprised at the same time happy, she's back, his Sensei is back.

"Sensei."

"Hold still" still in anger tone and just decide to shut up for now, observing what will happened to the two. The dragons were surprised as her sudden appearance. She glared at them, making them step back a bit and then the other humans who gave them shiver in their bodies and hairs. She returned back to him.

"I'm so happy you came here, I been waiting for you Dragon Priestess, for your assistance." He said, still not in feared and smirking evilly.

"Don't get your luck so easily stupid human, you must have known that you have triggered my anger, right?" she said in a threaten and anger way.

He chucked for a bit, "What are you talking about Priestess? All I did was ask help from my little brother Zeref because like us is a human being. As a human, he needs to help us on this war if he wanted our side to win! It doesn't matter whenever he liked it or not, as long as he is a human he must-" unable to continue by her shout of her wrath.

"SHUT UP INSECT!"

"… What's wrong? To be truth to be told, you should be helping us as well. You are also a human right? Half human and dragon. You symbolize us, that's why you should-" unable to continue again.

"This matter doesn't matter about my existence Acnologia, if I'll be choosing which side I'm in then I'll answer you. I'LL FIGHT AND ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU HUMANS AT ALL, I'M MORE HAPPY IF ALL YOU JUST DISAPPEARED TO THIS WORLD!" intense wrath of her shout was produced. It scared the human warriors and as for the dragons was shocked to it, wide open eyes or open mouth.

Zeref was also surprised but understand her. Right now he doesn't hate humans but still know her pain. He just respect her opinion to humans but still not admitting to his life that they are lower than insects.

Acnologia has his eyes widen, can't believe what he had heard but then smirked.

"If that's the case, DIE!" he shouted as he attack with his magic but easily stop by her staff.

She observed his changes and said to him, "You had killed many dragons and bath on their bloods… but," she easily pushed him down the ground without any worries or hardship at all. "It is still not enough Human… **Gravity Force**!"

Gravity magic that smashed his body down 100% heavier that normal gravity level. It was crashing his mind, body, everything. Yua has no intention of stopping, everyone are afraid to help or even attack her, only one person stopped her, and that is Zeref who is in her arms.

"Sensei stop, please I'm begging you." He pleads to her.

"But Zeref he"

"I know but please" he plead as he grab her shoulder really tight, indicating his strong will to stop her.

She made a quick thinking and then let him go as she took off the spell. He was almost died, coughing blood and can heard breaking bones on his body.

That actually didn't care for her. She looked on the ground, seeing the no state Acnologia.

"Do not ever appear to us again and DON'T EVER DO SUCH FOOLISH THINGS OR I'LL END YOUR LIFE WITH MY VERY HANDS. REMEMBER HUMAN, I AM TRULY HAPPY TO SEE HUMANS DIE IN MY HANDS." She said in evil and threatened way.

With that, both Yua and Zeref disappeared like a wind, leaving them... but a surprised explosion happened that wake their sense of shock. They all paled, the armory and the stocks of their entire weapon were burning, it is not an ordinary flame, but it also easily melting the metals. With that they will all have a disadvantage if ever the enemy attacked them. The dragons knew, it was her doing.

They both return back on the cave where both Grandeeney and Illnad were. Illnad had somehow recovered but still won't be able to move or even fly. He was happy to see Zeref again. Zeref for him became his son and Zeref see him now as his father. Like he was adopted by him when Yua was gone. Yua didn't mind, she was happy, for both of them. She also gave thanks to Grandeeney for keeping him alive.

She had learned that at that time, Metalicana and Grandeeney came to Illnad's rescue and right now, Metalicana was gathering information about the situation. Yua for now was happy, to see Zeref again and smiling once again but she knew, he was hurt and needs time for him to recover. He's only figure big brother betrayed him after all.

Next day was the fateful day for Zeref. Zeref went to the forest to be alone and cry for his big brother. He continues to cry, unable to sense the presence coming to his way. That person saw him crying and slowly approached him.

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you alright?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

He slowly looked up and saw the boy, almost same height as him, maybe even same age. He has an onxy eyes and pink hair. He also wears red long sleeve and dirty white pants. His face was cheerful one and seems like a small shining sun.

Hesitantly and embarrassment for Zeref to be unable to feel his presence at the same time seeing him crying, he hurriedly wipe his tears.

"Hey don't force yourself, your hurting yourself." He said in his worried tone. He looked up on the pink hair kid again.

"Mind if I ask who are you?"

"Natsu. The names Natsu, please to meet you." he introduced himself really happy with the end of the big smile on his face. "And you?" he asked.

Zeref wiped his tears again and gave a soft smile to him.

"Zeref"

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natsu became happy as Zeref introduced himself. "Please to meet you Zeref. So why are you crying?" he asked with worried. Zeref's smile melted as mentioning the reason. He checked on him first if he can be trusted. He seems he is but still hesitates to do so. He doesn't want to repeat his mistakes again, he doesn't want to be hurt again, to be betrayed, anything.

"You know, if you'll keep it to yourself, the more you'll be in pain you know."

Natsu has the point… but,

"S-someone betrayed my trust and friendship… tha-that's all I can say." Zeref didn't give all the details, just the main point of it. Natsu didn't press on to that. Somehow, he felt he can't leave him alone, so he got an idea. He quickly grabs his arms as Zeref was surprised by his sudden action.

He smiled to him, "Come with me Zeref."

He quickly pulls him away, taking him somewhere. Zeref keep staring at the pink hair boy, he is smiling as he drag him somewhere. It seems he has no evil intent but where is he taking him? That he do not know.

Up ahead, they got out from the forest and continue running. There is a bridge ahead and they both cross and still running until they got in on the forest again. Where ever this is it seems really far or maybe just ahead but still far from where Illnad lived. Well it is natural because he is a dragon and dragons are feared.

"He-hey where are we going?" he asked while running. Natsu just looked back while dragging him and smiled, "You'll see."

They both keep on running until Zeref and Natsu up ahead. It was a cliff. They were in high place and up ahead, they can see the vast place and mountains around the area. The wind that blows was cold but refreshing.

Zeref was amaze on the view. It was actually his first time seeing beautiful scenery. Natsu just smiled, seeing Zeref amaze to the scene and somehow cheered him. He again offers his hand and Zeref noticed it and looked at Natsu in confusion.

"Come on Zeref, my villagers wants to meet you!" he said happily. Silence came to the two.

"…"

"…"

"… eh?"

Soon they were on the small village where Natsu lived. It was actually from the bottom of the cliff and there were few people living on the village. They were still happy and cheerful. They even greet Natsu when he came walking. Natsu was nothing special, he just able to go along to the villagers. They had saw Zeref is with him. They asked who is he but never asked if he is an enemy or what so ever. He just told them they had met on the forest as he took on adventure on his own.

"So, do you have a parents little one?" a lady asked around them. He shook his head but then, "I have no real parents since they passed away and my family right now is Illnad my dad and Sensei." He said with a smile. Everyone who heard became pale as they pity him but seems he is okay because there are still people who care for him.

"So where do you live?" a man beside the lady asked. "At the forest on the other side." He said. "Amazing! You can live on the forest on your own? You're completely amazing!" a kid who came that took his hand and shake it up and down without tomorrow said to him. Natsu was just watching, relief can be seen to his eyes as the boy named Zeref was being cheered without the people knowing it. He took again his hand and announced to the others.

"Time to meet my parents, come on Zeref. Bye guys!" he said cheerfully.

The man laugh a minute and told to Natsu, "Your father was searching for you young lad, I'm sure he'll be mad when he found out you went on the forest alone again, what's more is on another side of the forest."

"SHOOT!" he said loudly, in panic. He quickly runs with Zeref.

They arrived to his house shortly and been welcomed by his mother. His mother has a gentle yellow eyes and white hair. She greeted them with a warm smile. Soon his father arrive, his father has red hair and _almost _onyx eyes. He began scolding his son, as his mother is entertaining their guess, Zeref. For the first time, he feels the warm of a family. The villager was nice to him and they sometimes ask him to stay but always refused.

Their first meet became his very best day once again. To meet someone he became closed with, they became like playmates too. Every time he finished his training with both his Sensei and father, he go straight to the village to meet up with Natsu, if not in the village, in the forest.

The time came Yua asked him where he is heading every time he finish his training. Hesitate at first but then told her everything. Their fun times, everything. This made her curious, so in this time, she will go with him.

"Sensei please remember what I told you okay." He said in cheerfulness. He is actually excited to see Natsu again.

"Okay Okay, I'll control my hatred so there's nothing to worry, I won't hurt anyone okay." She said like she is now irritates to his repeating concern. Deep inside, she was glad he came back to his cheerful state, it didn't take long for his mopping but that would be better.

As they had cross on the other side, a boy was waving his hands really happy as he had seen both of them.

"Hey! Zeref!" it was Natsu who's calling him.

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted in happiness.

Yua exam the boy as they both got near and both chatting together. She can sense warmness to the boy, no danger for her to worry unlike him and he is someone she can tell, fully trust for Zeref. Natsu then looked at her.

"Oh Natsu, this my Sensei, the person I always talked about." Zeref introduced her.

She gave a warm smile that she usually only showed to Zeref and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Yua, Zeref told me about you. You sure are like a shining Sun." she said in amused on the last part.

"What do you mean? And what's with the staff? It's cool, it's like a dragon scales!" he said in amazement.

Zeref was about to tell him about Dragon Priestess but was stopped when he noticed she put her index finger to his mouth, telling him not to say a thing about it.

"Well yes, it's my treasure staff. So who might you be?" she said with a smile.

"Oh where's my manners… I'm Natsu, me and Zeref became friends and he is my best playmate." He said with a great smile.

Yua was happy for the comment he gave to Zeref.

"Sensei shall we go to the village?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm heading back now."

"But Sensei"

"Zeref" Natsu called him and gave a smirked, giving a silent message. He quickly got it and smirked as well. Yua was bit lose at the two and suddenly, both of them grab her –right to Natsu and left to Zeref- and at the same time, pull her to their destination, to the village.

The villagers were surprised by the two but then welcome her. Zeref observed at her Sensei who was bit having a hard time interacting with them. She's not smiling but confused on every question they told her, she still haven't answer it but they give another question. Both Zeref and Natsu began to laugh on the situation.

Slowly, Yua found out something about this people. They were from the large community which they call the Capital. They were all run away people, they are the people who doesn't want to go on the war. They were all just lucky they did. Somehow, this people were the innocence who just forces to work to them and run away before they had captured Zeref, so no wonder they don't know both of them.

Yua let herself stay with them, although for her was a bit disgrace to her pride but as she looked at Zeref and Natsu, she became happy. She doesn't know the reason but from this chaotic world, Zeref's light would be this boy, Natsu while Natsu's darkness would be her student, Zeref. Those two are meant to be together, to meet each other is fate.

That day became her last time coming there. She really hates interacting with humans. She always reminds Zeref not to show any of his magic for his magic is a death magic. He also knows that and he will make sure it will never go out of control. He doesn't want to kill those kind people, especially Natsu.

The unexpected and dreadful day came. The day when Zeref finished his training and again heading to the village. He meets up again with Natsu and head to the village. Being welcomed again and playing together. It was normal as always, until they had heard an explosion.

"What's that!?" Zeref asked in shocked. Natsu seems know it and head quickly back home, Zeref followed him.

When they got home, they saw Natsu's mother in panic.

"Mom!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu we got to run now!" his mother said. That's also when they heard the people's shout.

"IT'S THE CAPITAL'S MEN!"

Zeref's eyes widen, knowing who's behind it and who is coming. He can feel it. It's stronger and dreadful, yes, _it's him_.

In Illnad's cave or home, Metalicana was there, reporting his found out report to Yua and Illnad that made them surprised. Wide eyes can be seen to them and Yua became even paler.

"What… do you mean? ... THAT BASTARD DID!?" unbelievable and anger voice to Yua's words.

"Y-yes. He able to kill the enemies dragon and not just that, he also killed the dragons on their side without question. He mercilessly killed them, all he wants was to bath on their bloods, and he wanted to become stronger. Only few able to run and survived, some are now being treated by Grandeeney." Metalicana said without hesitation. "Yua I'm afraid he became even more than a monster." He said with hidden fear in it.

Yua curse herself, she should have killed him, and she knows it. At this rate, the more he became stronger, the more he will change. Once he became a dragon himself, no one can stop him. He will become immortal and more dangerous than she will ever expect.

Illnad who was absorbing all the information on his mind had sense something strong, dreadful and blood sense of dragon. Yua and Metalicana are without exception, they too have felt it too.

"W-What the heck!" Illnad said in unbelievable tone.

"He's here..." Metalicana said in fear, "He's here!"

Yua showed her wrath, she know whom they were talking about and she is completely pissed that she let that guy lived. She said the name in her wrath voice.

"Acnologia"

**I do not own Fairy Tail**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The village was burning, little by little, the people were being killed. Being stab or slashed by their sword. Natsu was dragging Zeref away with his mother. The three keep on running and so are the other villagers. Zeref was bit in panic on the inside. He looked back and his eyes widen, he had seen him. Full of lust, greed of power. He smirked as he was finally been seen by Zeref. He was just standing there, waiting for him to be noticed.

He laughs evilly, and said in creepy voice, "It's been a while, my little BROTHER."

Zeref can't hide his fear. As he realizes he is the target, he tried to shake his hands off to Natsu. Natsu won't let him go and looked at him.

"What are you doing Zeref? We need to run!"

"The person they after is me Natsu. Leave me and save yourselves." He said in a plead way.

Natsu was his best friend, he can't put him in danger all because of him. Natsu somehow understand what he was trying to do but refused to accept. He grips his hands even more and truly never wanting on letting him go, especially sacrificing himself to save them.

"NO, I won't let you Zeref, I won't let it!" he said with determination, as he will never leave him.

Zeref had felt warm but knows he has no time to think like that. Before he can yell him, something happened that surprised both of them. A magic, dark chaotic magic hit Natsu's mother from the back, not just her but all the villagers, except Natsu and Zeref. Natsu even witness her mother vomit her own blood as she fall down. He quickly went to her and shaked her to stand up.

"Mom wake up, mom, MOM!" it's no used, she died. Natsu was terrified. He looked around and saw no one alive, except the Capital's men and also both himself and Zeref.

"No… y-you got to be kidding me…!" he said, it really surprised him.

Zeref was also shocked as what happening. The people who were kind to him died like that. He slowly turns around and saw the chaos magic on his hand, smirking on what he did.

"Zeref, your coming with me." He said evilly. Zeref refused to do that. He wanted to protect Natsu who was still in state of shock and devastation as he just loses his mother. He is angered, glared to him, to his former brother.

"We are no BROTHER!" He unleashed his dark magic, he will use the magic that Illnad thought him, his own Dark Dragon Slaying Magic. He knows that is he used his own magic, there are chances that not only the Capital men will die but also Natsu that he refused to happen.

"I'll fight you and this time, kill you myself." He said with anger and determination. His magic was answering to his desire as his magic had become larger and stronger.

Acnologia was rejoiced to it.

"Bring it"

Far from the village on the other side, Yua was running in hurry. She knows where Acnologia is, his presence is in the location where that village is, where Zeref is.

'Please be safe' she prayed on her mind. If he ever do something to those kids, she'll never forgive him.

She continues to run and even used her wind magic from her staff to get there even faster.

Back on the village. The village burned even worst. Zeref was disadvantage. Even he had learn dragon magic, he was still weak of using it. He curse himself, he can't give a single blow on him. Natsu was still in his position, watching in surprised to both of them.

Natsu doesn't feel fear to Zeref's magic even its black. All he feels was loneliness and desires, desire to protect. Natsu wanted to help him badly, but he has no magic like him. He still has no potential. He looked around looking for help but no one will help them. The Capital men were just watching from afar, some even caught on the fight that they died or injured. He also saw his father, on the ground, like his mother, dead.

'Damn, why am I no use for my friend?' he curse himself. He keeps looking around until he saw Zeref, already on the ground, injured and still trying to stand. Acnologia was slowly walking, heading to him.

"Is that all you got? Were you truly being trained by her? By the Dragon Priestess?" he said as he is almost getting near to him.

Zeref was already haft of his knees. He glared at him in anger. "What do you want from me, Acnologia!?"

"I came for your power."

"What!?"

"Don't even think I haven't noticed your magic when you helped me Zeref. I know you held back due to your fear, so I got myself thinking now. If you don't want to use your magic in full power, I will just get that magic out of you, which would be now on better use."

His evil intent was showing to his chaos energy around him. Zeref was confused in deep on his mind, 'When did his magic turn to Chaos?' He looked back to Natsu, seeing he is watching. He can't tell if he is still in shocked, depress or determine for something. He went slowly to Natsu as he watched closely on his action in case of attack.

"Run" he said quietly.

"What?" Natsu looked at him in confused look.

He faced him fear and determination, "Run Natsu, save yourself!"

"How could I RUN if the enemies were around and I also have no plan leaving you!" he said in shout.

Zeref somehow realize what he had said. Yes, even if he run, those men will after him and kill him.

'I have no choice, I will kill to save him, even if he must hate me for what I will do, I WILL PROTECT HIM!'

His will made it possible, he consentrate his dark magic as its coming out to his body. It is his deadly magic.

"Planning on using it now Zeref?" Acnologia said in amused voice.

'Calm down, don't panic, listen to my voice, listen to my will.' Chanting to his mind, trying to make his magic answer to his will.

Natsu was bit confused on what's he doing but he believes on him. He is after all is his best friend. Slowly, his dark magic began to spread and those near to him were swallowed in by it, even Natsu. Acnologia smirked, he let himself be swallowed. The Capital mens were not aware of what kind of darkness were those as they were also swallowed and inside, they automatically die. Painless death to say. Natsu watched as they died, confused why they die while him is still fine.

Natsu only feel coldness on the darkness but somehow didn't mind it. He is right now looking at Zeref, still concentrating, eyes close and breathing slowly. He looked at front and his eyes widen. Acnologia was still standing, like the magic has no effect on him. He was enjoying as he bit by bit eating the dark magic to his mouth.

'WHAT THE HECK!' was the only thing Natsu can think to his mind. How can he do that? What is he doing? Eating?

Acnologia look back on the two and smirked. He opens his mouth that he had said something not out loud but Natsu somehow know what he said. He said the word… _Die._

In his hand, he was making his chaos forming on a ball to his hand. It was slowly forming as a small but strong force, his target was none other than Zeref.

Zeref still haven't noticed what he was trying to do, still concentrating to his magic. Natsu wanted to scream but the coldness prevented him. Why won't his voice come out? He wanted to warn him, scream, and tell him to look out but nothing came out.

Acnologia throw his **Chaos Dragonic Blast**, it was now heading to Zeref. He is still unable to detect the coming attack as he is still concentrating. Somehow, Natsu got strength to stand up and run. Shockingly, it hit.

He had felt a strong force in front of him, he slowly opened his eyes and that's when… his eyes widen in shocked.

Natsu was facing him, as he was hit by Acnologia's attack. He used his back as a shield to protect him. He even vomits his own blood as he fall down. Zeref run to him and caught him. It was too late, his dark magic is depleting. He was surprised, and in pain. The person he was trying to protect had protected him instead and in slowly dying.

"N-no… why?" Zeref started to cry, as he looked to his best friend, breathing hardly, badly damage and loosing blood.

Natsu force his eyes to open and looked at him slowly. He saw Zeref was crying, cries of regret and lose. He tried to speak but was interrupted as in a flash. Acnologia was already behind Zeref and took his hair roughly. He pulled him to his side and punched his stomach to put him unconscious.

Zeref slowly losing consciousness but only looked at his best friend on the ground, still crying until he gone to sleep. Acnologia smiled in triumph and with his chaos magic, he flew away, taking the unconscious Zeref in his arms.

Natsu had witness everything. He was reaching his right hand to Zeref, slowly and putting his strength to his right hand, reaching him but, it's too late. They were fast moving away, taking his best friend.

'N-no, Zeref.'

His hands fell on the ground. Still panting and breathing heavily, keeping himself alive. He wanted to save him, he was useless, and he hated himself. He was supposed to help him, with or without power but he failed. He was not strong enough, unlike him.

His eyes were closing. He was still fighting on his death, until he had heard a voice, a voice he recognizes. A woman's voice, he had remembered. Yes, she is here.

Somewhere, Yua just arrive calling out Zeref's name, not care if she is sweating, she looked around and really surprised on what had happened here. She checked on the Capital soldier near to her and checked him dead. She had sense a magic, its Zeref's magic killed him.

She also quickly run ahead to search for him. She even saw the brutal way the villagers die. This wasn't Zeref's magic but worst. She calms herself and concentrate, picking up any life energy to her surroundings, finding anyone alive. She had sense one but faint and somehow, an energy she recognize.

She quickly went to the source and surprised, she saw the dying Natsu. She quickly went to him and checked him. She was shocked at how bad he got. Even she knows her healing spell, it was too late, she can't save him.

She slowly turns him around to see his face. He is still alive and as second he will be gone. She slowly paused and spoke.

"Natsu" she called in a soft voice.

Slowly, his eyes were opened but in a force way. Natsu then began to cry, she can tell this is not the tears of dying, it is a tears of regret and pain.

"Y-Yua…san" he called in low and slow voice. She quickly closed her face to him, to clearly hear him.

"I'm… s-sorry t-that… I… f-failed… you… I… I didn't a-able t-to save h-him." Tears continue to flow, his throat was drying but still force to speak.

"H-he was taken… b-by a guy… th-that's has a c-crazy power l-like Z-Zeref… I heard… he called Zeref… l-little b-brother… b-but Zeref… doesn't feel t-that way t-to him… he… k-killed everyone… my m-mom… dad…" he paused but still crying. He is devastated as he thinks about his parent's death.

"He… a-also… t-took Zeref away… Y-Yua-san… ngh"

He cough as blood came out to his mouth, he is nearing to his end. Yua can't believe what had happened to this child. She actually began liking him. He is the only one that she entrusts when it comes to Zeref. This boy who shines is fading.

Natsu looked at Yua in the eye, pleading. He knows he is near to his end. He wanted to tell his last word and last wish. Hard but force to speak.

"P-ple-please… s-save… him"

Yua was really sad. It can be seen to her eyes, even without tears, it can tell she is devastated. As she heard his last word, she nod and said softly to his ears.

"I promise Natsu… I will."

After that she looked at him in the eyes again. He smiled as she heard her words. It reassure him that she will be able to do that, I mean, this person is Zeref's teacher… and his mother figure.

He opened his mouth tell his last words for her before departing. Unable to produce a voice but Yua heard it clearly or a right word, read it clearly to his eyes and the move of his mouth. The word he spoke to her,

"_Thank You_"

With that being said, he closed his eyes… and died.

Yua was really sad, as she hug the body to her arms.

She again repeated her reply to the boy, who died that still care for his best friend, care for her student.

"I'll save him, I promise."

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Try to review if I'm doing fine on this story**


End file.
